Sick
by Zaidah
Summary: Sakura sakit, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Momoi Satsuki, menjenguknya, tapi sang kekasih, Akashi Seijurou malah absen. Sakura jadi bertambah pusing memikirkan Akashi yang tidak jelas kabarnya, tapi tiba-tiba kok ... / RnR?/ [AkaSaku or SeiSaku fict] - [Don't Like Don't Read!]


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**SICK**

Sakura sakit, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, dan Momoi Satsuki menjenguknya, tapi sang kekasih, Akashi Seijurou malah absen. Sakura jadi bertambah pusing memikirkan Akashi yang tidak jelas kabarnya, tapi tiba-tiba kok ... / RnR?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"Sakuracchi~ Get well really soon -ssu!" seru sang copycat Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryouta, yang tiba-tiba berteriak saat memasuki rumah Sakura Haruno.

Sakura meringis mendengar suara Kise, ia sudah tahu dari sang sepupu yang juga berambut musim semi a.k.a Momoi Satsuki, kalau ia beserta Kiseki no Sedai dan Kagami Taiga akan menjenguknya yang sedang sakit.

"Thank you so much, Ryouta-kun," jawab Sakura dengan senyum simpul seadanya.

"My pleasure -ssu!" balas Kise.

Setelahnya ucapan semoga cepat sembuh juga terdengar dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain yang kini duduk di sofa dekat ranjang tidurnya. Netra emerald Sakura mengabsen satu persatu rambut yang berbeda-beda tone tersebut dan sedikit kecewa juga kesal saat tidak menemukan tone merah menyala diantaranya.

"Mencari Akashi?" tanya Momoi yang sedang mengupas buah-buahan untuk orang-orang disana.

"Ng, tidak kok," kilah Sakura.

"Tadi kami sudah mengajak Akashi-kun, dia bilang dia tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan lain, mungkin ada perlu dengan Mayuzumi-kun, mengingat festival sekolah sudah dekat," jelas Kuroko dengan wajah polos walau tidak diminta menjelaskan kemana perginya Akashi.

"Ck, Akashi ini sudah seperti homo saja dengan Mayuzumi Cihiro, padahal kekasihnya sedang sakit," ucap Aomine Daiki asal, yang langsung mendapat sabetan bantal dari Momoi.

"Dai-chan! Hati-hati, kau bisa dibunuh Akashi jika bicara macam-macam," Tegur Momoi.

Kagami menatap lamat ke arah Aomine sebelum kemudian merinding sendiri saat mengingat dirinya yang shock berat pasca tertodong gunting sakti milik Maha Kaisar (neraka) Akashi Seijurou.

"Eh Sakura, apa itu bekas suntik?" tanya Kagami yang sudah kembali mengalihkan fokus ke lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia mengamati handsaplast yang tertempel di lengan atas Sakura.

"Emm ya, ini bekas suntik," jawab Sakura.

"Omong-omong tentang suntik, sepertinya kau juga butuh suntik Bakagami," sahut Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Eh aku juga perlu suntik?"

"Iya, terutama di bagian kepala," balas Aomine dengan tampang preman ganguro yang berusaha dibuat meyakinkan.

"Eng, kenapa? Lagipula, memangnya ada suntik di bagian kepala?" tanya balik Kagami yang sepertinya masih lemot dan belum loading betul akan maksud Aomine.

"Tentu saja ada, dan kau sangat membutuhkannya, biar otakmu waras, hahahaha," ejek Aomine yang langsung mendapat kemplangan 'manis' dari Kagami.

"Dasar Ahomine, berani-beraninya kau!"

Sakura dan orang-orang lainnya disana terkekeh pelan melihat perdebatan dua orang bodoh itu, Bakagami dan Ahomine. Setelahnya topik pembicaraan terus bergulir, obrolan mereka terasa sangat seru sampai tidak terasa sudah menjelang malam. Maka dari itu mereka semua segera berpamitan dan kembali mengucapkan harapan agar Sakura segera sembuh.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan berterimakasih banyak pada teman-temannya yang mau menyempatkan waktu menjenguknya, walaupun penyakitnya sudah hampir sembuh dan hanya tersisa bekas demam yang masih membuatnya terlalu lemas untuk bangun.

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir, sama seperti matahari yang baru saja kembali ke peraduan. Dan Sakura masih menatap langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan tema _'Stars who glow in the dark'_. Netra emerald teduhnya menatapi ornamen-ornamen kecil yang memantulkan cahaya dengan indahnya, sambil memikirkan kabar Akashi Seijurou. Tapi atensinya teralihkan oleh suara derit pintu kamarnya.

"Seijurou-kun!" seru Sakura saat penampakan sang kekasih lah yang kini masuk dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Segera didudukkannya dirinya untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat pemuda _emperor eye _itu.

Akashi tidak bersuara apapun tapi tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Sakura, lalu turun ke lehernya.

"Sei-kun akhirnya kau menjengukku, kau ini menyebalkan sekali, kenapa baru menjengukku sekarang?" rajuk Sakura pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

Akashi hanya megendikkan bahu sambil menarik tangannya dari leher Sakura, "Kau masih demam dan lingkar matamu bengkak, tidurlah yang cukup."

"Tak masalah, walau mataku seperti panda sekarang, Sei-kun akan tetap mencintaiku kan? hehehe."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Ck, berhentilah tsundere! Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Shintarou-kun sepertinya," omel Sakura.

"Daripada tenagamu habis untuk mengomeliku mending kau istirahat saja," balas Akashi.

"Wah, apa Akashi-sama sedang mengkhawatirkanku, eh?" goda Sakura.

"Aku hanya berpikir apakah aku akan mendapat ciuman jika aku menjengukmu," ucap Akashi santai.

Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam antara malu dan kesal, "Dasar Sei-kun mesum, pulang saja sana!"

"Mesum pada kekasih sendiri tak masalah bukan."

Dan setelahnya Akashi benar-benar menjatuhkan ciuman pada bibir manis Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah antara demam atau yang lain. Tangan Akashi mengelus pelan tengkuk belakang sang kekasih, menciptakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan dan juga menenangkan di saat bersamaan.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat Sakura mendorong dada Akashi pelan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar kembali teratur. Akashi tersenyum simpul mengusap sudut bibir sang kekasih yang terjejak saliva mereka, sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi hendak meninggalkan kamar gadis musim semi itu.

"Yak! Akashi Seijurou! Kau mau pergi begitu saja?" seru Sakura tak percaya.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di pintu kamar gadis itu dan hendak berbelok, mata emperornya mengerling tak senang mendengar panggilan Sakura yang berbeda. Mana suffix-kun nya?

"Aku mau memasak makanan untukmu, kalau tidak bahan masakan yang kubeli sendiri tadi sore akan sia-sia saja," sahut Akashi lalu berbelok menuju dapur sang kekasih.

Sakura terhenyak di tempatnya, jadi inilah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Akashi terlambat menjenguknya. Pemuda itu sengaja membeli sendiri bahan makanan kesukaan Sakura tadi sore, maka dari itu ia menolak ajakan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Diam-diam Sakura menarik senyum di bibir manisnya, seperti inilah hubungan mereka, tidak banyak perkataan cinta yang menggebu-gebu, tetapi digantikan dengan tindak nyata, membuktikan perasaan kuat mereka yang terikat satu sama lain, dengan Akashi yang selalu _talk less do mor__e._ Satu dari hal tak terhingga yang ia cintai dari Akashi. Mencintai dan dicintai sebegitu dalamnya, Sakura benar-benar sudah lebih dari bahagia.

**END**

Semakin absurd saja cerita-cerita crossover fandom Naruto X Kuroko no Basuke buatanku wkwkwk. Ini ga dicheck ulang, jadi kalau ada typo atau _miss_ lainnya, mohon maklumi diriku yang pemalas ini T_T.

Btw, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca fanfict dengan pair favoritku, yaitu AkaSaku, semoga hari-harimu selalu menyenangkan. Luv u all :")


End file.
